My Little Family
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: Sora and Yamato take their first daughter home and get a welcome party from their families and the other Chosen Children. Yamato's POV.


Another one-shot. This one I made for a Digimon project going on Tumblr, it's about Sora and Yamato taking their baby daughter home and receiving a surprise party from their families and the other children. Please review. Enjoy.

**My Little Family**

I stood by the door and twisted it open. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sora gently talking to the little baby in her arms. These past few days have been nothing but crazy. We talked a lot about whether to start a family or not. It was something both of us wanted, but she always told me wasn't ready. So we decided to wait until we were both successful at your jobs to give it a try. It wasn't until last year that she came to me and said she was ready to be a mother. None of us thought it would work the first time we tried to conceive. I still remember the day when she told me she was pregnant. She had bought a tiny pair of white shoes and put them over the bed. Imagine my surprise when I walked in and saw it. She then came behind me and waved the stick in front of me. It was amazing to see our little baby growing inside her belly. The only thing I didn't exactly like was Sora's constant mood changes and the desire for unusual foods.  
Now I'm here, unsure of what's gonna happen next or how to take care of a baby.  
"Yamato, are you okay?" I heard Sora asking behind me. "Are you lost in your thoughts again?"  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I just…" I shrugged. "I was just wondering how things are gonna be like from now on. They will surely change greatly."  
"Well, yeah." She said, standing by my side. "Having a baby is a huge deal. I have no idea what to do. I feel like she might break whenever I hold her."  
"I know. I know we agreed to start a family, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it."  
"Well, it's too late now." She laughed nervously. "I guess it's because it's our first child. I'm scared I won't be able to do it myself."  
"I think you'll do great." I looked at her with a smile on my face. "After all, you were the one who used to take care of all of us when we went to the Digital World."  
"That wasn't any effort to make." She shrugged and held our baby closer. "Someone _did_ have to keep Taichi on the ground."  
I sighed. I almost forgot how reckless he used to be sometimes. But I had to admit he did it with the best of his intentions.  
A cool breeze hit us, causing Sora to tremble slightly. "I think we should get in. We don't want Aiko to get sick already."  
I nodded and stepped away to let her walk in first.

I closed the door behind me and proceeded to turn the lights on. Sora had a look of complete surprise on her face as the rest of children and our families appeared out of nowhere and screamed 'Surprise!'. I must confess it was really hard to keep it from her, but definitely worth it. Luckily enough, Aiko didn't seem to hear the screaming as she continued to sleep peacefully on her mother's arms. She was wearing pink wool sweater and cap and white wool pants, and wrapped in a red blanket. They say red blanket avoids greedy people, and Sora definitely didn't want to take her chances. There was a crowd around us, as everyone wanted to see Aiko. I saw Sora moving nervously, trying to get away from the crowd.  
"Guys, please. You can see the baby, but not at once okay?"  
She looked at me and mumbled a 'thank you' as she proceeded to sit on the couch. Mimi and Hikari were the first ones to approach her.  
"Oh my God, Sora!" Mimi squealed. "She is the most beautiful baby ever!"  
"She is." She looked down at her baby with a proud feeling overwhelming her.  
"She looks just like Yamato." Hikari leaned over and held her tiny hands softly.  
"Don't say that to him. His ego will go all the way up." Sora said with a smile.  
"Well, it's not like he doesn't see it." Palmon's partner said. "_It's quite clear_."  
"I know."  
"Does she have a name yet?"  
"Yeah, we're gonna name her Aiko."  
"Aiko?"  
"We wanted something meaningful to us, so Aiko seemed the best choice. _The child of love_."  
"I wouldn't have imagined anything different from you." Hikari said with a smile. "I want a baby too."  
"Me too." Mimi nodded. "But I don't even have a boyfriend yet. How sad is that?"  
"You're two are really young." Sora said in a reassuring tone. "The perfect man will come before you know it."  
"You are really lucky to have found your soul mate at such a young age, Sora. It kind of makes me jealous."  
"I guess I am." She smiled warmly as she looked at me. I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Seriously?" Mimi asked in disbelief. "She won't get to date other guys, what's the fun in that?"  
"Mimi!" Hikari was too shocked at her friend. "Well, I think it's cute."  
"You don't have to date other guys after you found the one. I certainly never felt the desire to do so. Neither has Yamato. Or so I think." She sighed and turned to Mimi. "Would you like to hold her? After all, you're gonna be her godmother."  
"I AM WHAT?" Mimi screamed so loud that everyone turned around to look at her.  
"Mimi, you're gonna wake Aiko!" Sora said, covering her daughter's ears. "You don't want her to be scared by you, do you?"  
"Hell, no!" She immediately lowered her voice and leaned over the baby. "I'm sorry I scared you, Aiko. But it's your mother's fault. She shouldn't blurt something like this out so sudden."  
"Like you had no idea this wasn't going to happen." She stuck her tongue at her.  
"To answer your question, yes I do want to hold her."  
Sora gently placed Aiko in Mimi's arms and the baby smiled at the brunette, who instantly made an 'awww' sound.  
"So, who's the godfather then?" Hikari asked.

I was leaning against the counter, looking at my beautiful wife and my precious baby daughter when my brother, Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou joined me.  
"Congratulations on your baby." The computer expert said with a smile.  
"Thanks." I smiled back.  
"So, how does it feel to be a father?" Taichi asked me.  
"It feels… _surreal_. It's weird to think it's actually happening. Your whole life changes, everything is about her. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that I just love Aiko _with all my heart_. You'll understand it when you become a father."  
I looked at them again and smiled when I saw Sora smiling at me. Mimi and Hikari were delighted with the baby, as they were playing with her and holding her tiny hands.  
"But, dude… you're gonna have to change diapers." Taichi always finds a way to ruin the moment. "I mean, it's awful."  
"Nothing is as easy as it seems." I shrugged. "I know fairly well I will have to do it eventually. I don't mind it, I knew all about it before we conceived her."  
"If I had to do it, I would puke."  
"Of course you would." I teased. "You'll do it more easily than any of us."  
"It's not my fault my stomach is sensible."  
"Yeah, kids _do_ have sensible stomach. Maybe you should go see a doctor, like a pediatrician."  
The guys started laughing and Taichi folded his arms over his chest. "Shut up, Yamato."  
"So, Aiko is a pretty name." Takeru changed the subject. "Who chose it?"  
"Both of us, actually." I looked at him. "The meaning of Aiko is what made us choose it."  
"What does it mean?"  
"Child of love."  
"What happens if you have another child? Are you just gonna name him or her 'child of friendship'?"  
"Shut up, Taichi." I smacked him in the head and laughed. "This is so not the time for jokes."  
"Go to hell, Yamato." He rubbed the spot I smacked him.  
"Can I hold her, brother?"  
"You are dying to meet your niece, aren't you?" I smiled warmly at Takeru. "Sure you can. By the way, Sora and I were meaning to ask if you want to be her godfather?"  
"What?! Yes, of course I do!" He had a huge smile on his face. "Are you serious?"  
"Why wouldn't I be? You're my brother, there's no way I could ask someone else before you."  
"Oh wow." He could barely believe me. "Thank you so much."  
"Of course."

Takeru and I walked to Sora and the girls and they looked up at us.  
"Takeru wants to meet his niece."  
"Right, of course." Sora jumped a little on her seat and turned to Mimi. "Mimi, would you mind?"  
"No, absolutely not." She stood up and handed him the baby. "Be careful."  
"Okay." He stretched his arms as Mimi placed her on them.  
"It's not fair." Hikari protested. "I haven't held her yet."  
"You can be the next one." He said while he looked at her. "Taichi wants to see her as well."  
"Alright." She stood up. "But I'm holding Aiko first."  
I heard my brother softly talking to her and briefly saw her widen her eyes at him and smile.  
"Takeru is delighted with his niece, isn't he?" Sora asked as she stopped beside me. "I can't wait to see how he's gonna be when he becomes a father."  
"I just hope he finds a great woman to be his wife." I sighed. "Honestly, I was so sure he and Hikari would become a couple eventually."  
"I think we all were. Can you imagine how freaked out Taichi would be, though? Your brother and his little sister? His _precious_ little sister?"  
I couldn't help but laugh when Sora stretched the word 'precious'. She was right, though. _He would freak out_.  
"Lucky for us, we didn't have to witness that."  
"Yeah."  
"What's wrong?" I looked down at her.  
"I'm just tired. I need to lie down and sleep for like 24 hours."  
"You know that's impossible now, right? You'll be lucky if you get three hours without being woken up by Aiko."  
"Ugh, don't remind me." She frowned. "Why don't men have breasts too? It would help me a lot."  
"Hell, no." I laughed. "It would be just plain weird."  
"You're such a chicken, Yama." Sora said jokingly. "Seriously, though. I think it's time for everyone to go home."  
"You know that's a rude thing to do, don't you?"  
"That's true. But I gave birth two days ago. I think I'm allowed to some rudeness at this point."  
I shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

Our families were the last ones to leave, about an hour later. Sora was already thrown in the couch, visibly tired and annoyed. I looked at her and sighed, thinking she didn't even try to hide her discomfort. She made an effort to stand up and put on her best smile when they said their goodbyes.  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked her.  
"Yes, mom. I need to this on my own."  
"Okay. But don't hesitate on calling me if you need anything."  
"I will. Thanks."  
"Take good care of my daughter, Yamato."  
"Got it, Mrs. Takenouchi." I smiled. "You don't have to worry."  
"I know."  
"Well, good night."  
"Good night, dad." I said as I hugged him.  
"I'll call you in the morning to check on the baby."  
"Gee, thanks a lot, mom." I said ironically.  
"You know me, I get worried a lot."  
"Yes, I do know." I covered my face with my hand.  
"Let's go, Natsuko." My father said. "It's late and they must be tired."  
"Alright, alright."  
She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left with my father. I stepped outside and watched them disappear into the elevator and then walked back in and locked the door.

I headed towards the baby's room and leaned against the doorframe, staring amazedly at my wife and my daughter. Sora was putting Aiko in her crib while softly singing a lullaby. She didn't exactly have a great voice, but something about it made me completely proud. She stood still even after putting the baby to sleep, running her fingers on the edge of the furniture.  
"Is something wrong?" I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, causing her to jump.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Not much, about five minutes I guess." I shrugged. "What are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking about how crazy everything is. I mean, we're parents. _Parents_. I don't know what to do."  
"Neither do I. But we can't know _everything_. We're here to learn. We knew exactly what we had to face when we decided to start a family. I'm willing to learn all about raising a child with you." I rested my head on her shoulder. "It's going to be hard at first, but we will get around it eventually. We will help each other."  
Sora didn't say anything, just leaned her body against mine as we stared at the baby sleeping peacefully in the crib for a while. _I knew we would be great parents_.


End file.
